Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of cloud computing, and, more particularly, to reducing energy consumption in a cloud computing environment.
Cloud computing is a computing technology that uses the internet and central remote servers to maintain data and applications. Cloud computing allows consumers and businesses to use applications without installation and access their personal files at any computer with internet access. Cloud computing architecture is abstracted from users who do not need knowledge about or control over the technology infrastructure inside the “cloud.” Users of cloud computing typically do not own the physical infrastructure allowing them to avoid capital expenditures. Instead, the users consume resources as a service and only pay for the resources they use.